


Без сюрпризов

by Jane_Doe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Шкипер прекрасно знает свой отряд. Во всяком случае, он так думает.





	Без сюрпризов

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Northern Fox

Запасная обойма – есть. Нож – есть. Пара гранат… Пожалуй, хватит. Шкипер оглядел оружейную, прикидывая, не захватить ли еще что-нибудь полезное на всякий случай, но решил, что обойдется минимальным набором. В конце концов, это всего на несколько дней, да и дело пустяковое, а он и так уже задержался. Если бы его экипировку видел Рико, то он, несомненно, счел бы вооружение командира до неприличия скудным – но Рико, как и остальных, поблизости не было. Сегодня Шкипер отправлялся на задание без них.

Миссия была из тех, за которые он брался время от времени не ради денег или помощи старым друзьям, а чтобы, по ехидному выражению Ковальски, «поиграть в одинокого рейнджера». В последние годы он работал без прикрытия всё реже, и, возможно, когда-нибудь перестанет совсем – но пока ему нужно было иногда проверять на деле, что он не размяк, не привык слишком сильно полагаться на свой отряд и по-прежнему способен справиться с задачей собственными силами. Его бойцы между собой обозначали это состояние фразой «на командира опять накатило», но такое несколько снисходительное отношение ничуть не мешало им всерьез волноваться за Шкипера, когда тот находил работу для себя одного.

Хоть провожать его на миссию отучил, и то ладно. Когда парни в процессе сборов принимались якобы случайно крутиться рядом и по очереди ненавязчиво интересоваться, не забыл ли их командир аптечку, карту и взрывчатку, детдомовский Шкипер на четвертом десятке впервые в жизни ощущал себя подростком, которого любящая, но чрезмерно склонная к опеке семья отправляет в летний лагерь.

Сейчас никто не путался под ногами и не лез с вопросами и советами, уже хорошо. Шкипер повел плечами, проверяя, как затянуты ремни, остался доволен результатом и, подхватив рюкзак, вышел в коридор.

У двери общей спальни он прислушался, хотел было пройти мимо, но всё же заглянул. Устроившийся на своей койке Прапор, умостив на коленях ноутбук, увлеченно следил за происходящим на экране. Старенький потрепанный ноут был его личный, оставшийся с тех давних времен, когда Прапор еще не распрощался окончательно с планами на колледж, и с тех пор не раз пригодившийся, потому что Ковальски к своему рабочему ноутбуку не подпускал никого и уж тем более не позволил бы посягать на него ради ерунды вроде мультиков. А это, несомненно, были мультики: Шкиперу от двери экран был не виден, но по навязчиво-жизнерадостной музыке, знакомой ему гораздо лучше, чем хотелось бы, он прекрасно понял, что именно смотрит их младший. Серьезно, некоторые мелодии следовало бы объявить оружием массового поражения. Невероятно прилипчивая дрянь.

– Что, опять лунороги?

От звука его голоса Прапор вздрогнул, заполошно дернул рукой, словно собираясь захлопнуть крышку ноута, и покраснел до ушей.

– Шкипер! Я думал, ты уже уехал.

Он торопливо прикоснулся к тачпаду, и музыка оборвалась.

– Почти. Отбой в стандартное время, – напомнил ему командир. – То, что меня нет, не повод нарушать распорядок, ясно?

– Так точно! – отозвался Прапор и смущенно покосился на экран.

– Ладно, развлекайся, – усмехнулся Шкипер, снова прикрывая дверь.

– Будь осторожен, хорошо? – донеслось ему вслед, и снова зазвучала мультяшная музыка.

Шкипер покачал головой. Подумать только. У парня спецназовская подготовка, боевого опыта больше, чем у многих бойцов в два раза старше него, и дерьма в жизни повидал достаточно, а дома – мультики, шоколад и плюшевый лунорог. Ребенок, как есть ребенок. Даром что уже девчонку себе завел. Хорошо, что девочка вроде бойкая, а то небось еще полгода только за ручки держаться будут.

Перед дверью, ведущей в лабораторию, Шкипер тоже притормозил, но на сей раз внутрь заглядывать не стал. Логическую цепочку «прерванный эксперимент – недовольный  Ковальски – занудное брюзжание» в отряде затвердили накрепко, как и то, что если сунуться под руку занятому делом Ковальски не вовремя, можно в два счета словить побочку от очередного изобретения: покрыться сыпью, или облысеть, или начать выбалтывать то, о чем в нормальном состоянии предпочел бы умолчать. А судя по звукам из-за двери, лейтенант как раз был занят сам и заодно нашел занятие Рико.

– Держи крепче и не вздумай уронить, – донесся до Шкипера его напряженный голос. – Повыше. Не спеши. Да, вот та-ак…

Рико низко и хрипло зарычал в ответ – судя по интонациям, возмутился «Когда я что ронял?!».

– Хорошо, еще немного…

– Ррр…

Не став слушать этот содержательный диалог дальше, Шкипер закинул на плечи рюкзак и двинулся на выход. Этим двоим про отбой и распорядок напоминать смысла нет, бесполезно. Ковальски, если уж впал в раж, не выйдет из лаборатории, пока не закончит свои опыты, хоть до утра просидит. Причем вполне возможно, что до следующего. Вот уж кому бы тоже не помешало завести девушку, одни формулы и графики на уме. И Рико туда же – не уйдет, пока есть шанс, что в лаборатории что-то может рвануть, как же «кабум» без него.

Ну, хоть что-то не меняется: Прапор при лунорогах, Ковальски при экспериментах, Рико при Ковальски. Приятно всё-таки осознавать, что в их беспокойной жизни есть место постоянству.

Неожиданности Шкипер не любил. Он всегда был к ним готов, прекрасно умел справляться с ними сам и учил этому свой отряд: на миссиях всего не предусмотришь, как ни старайся, и приходилось всегда принимать в расчет, что в тебя может прилететь с любой стороны и из любого калибра. Но в остальное время он старался обеспечить себе и команде размеренную жизнь с планами тренировок, графиками дежурств и соблюдением распорядка. По уставу и без сюрпризов. То, что допущенный за руль Рико в очередной раз сровнял с землей пару единиц муниципальной собственности, Ковальски вызвал локальный апокалипсис новым безумным изобретением, а Прапор затеял крестовый поход во имя добра и справедливости, за неожиданности давно не считалось, это всё вещи обыденные и предсказуемые.

Прикрывая за собой калитку, Шкипер оглянулся на дом. Если подумать, своих парней он успел изучить вдоль и поперек, и вряд ли они еще способны его чем-нибудь удивить. Ну чего он, в самом деле, может о них не знать?..

 

– Да, вот та-ак… Ох! Ри-и-ко!

Ковальски всё-таки вскрикнул, не сдержавшись, и Рико, притиснув его спиной к стене, еще резче заработал бедрами, доводя до оргазма их обоих, так что лейтенанту, у которого от интенсивности ощущений уже звезды вспыхивали перед глазами, оставалось лишь крепче обвить ногами его талию и вцепиться в плечи.

Попробовать вариант «на весу» предложил Рико. Поначалу осторожный в выражении своих чувств, он быстро уяснил, что для Ковальски их отношения – не блажь и не временное развлечение, после чего осмелел, стал сам активно проявлять инициативу и, к удивлению Ковальски, оказался довольно изобретателен в постели. А также на столе, на полу, в кладовке и вот теперь – у стены.

Прапор, ушей которого достиг очередной нечленораздельный стон на два голоса, вздохнув, нашарил рядом наушники, водрузил их на голову и воткнул штекер в гнездо ноута. Чтобы перекрыть непрошеное звуковое сопровождение, громкость пришлось прибавить – за стеной явно заходили на второй круг.

Справедливости ради стоило признать, что долетающие из лаборатории звуки, пожалуй, даже гармонировали с пикантной картинкой на экране, но с оригинальной музыкой было всё-таки лучше. Прапор поерзал на койке, устраиваясь поудобнее, и запустил следующее видео. Он искренне любил лунорогов в их невинном детском варианте, но хентайная версия, которую показала ему Купидон, тоже оказалась весьма захватывающей.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Fandom Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
